


that kind of love

by gonqjunim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonqjunim/pseuds/gonqjunim
Summary: There is only thing that Satori needs. So he waits, like he always does.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 87





	that kind of love

It is dark.

The air is heavy with the dampness of an incoming storm, and the sky was awash with various shades of grey. A thunder claps few minutes later, a small chink of light managed to get through inside the room when the lightning came like a rip in the black sky. 

Satori gazes at the man sitting in the corner of his room. He is silent, mind running in various thoughts that he probably couldn’t put into words. He breathes deeply, and fetches a random shounen manga lying on his desk. He flips through the pages and fakes concentration, he then puts it down and runs a hand through his hair and groans.

Satori waits.

Like he always does. 

“We had a fight.” Wakatoshi finally starts. His voice is coarse, like he had been trying to swallow the lump in his throat for several times. “Kiyoomi thought I was being too unreasonable.”

The rain starts to fall in chaotic drops, and it hammers against the bedroom window. Sometimes, Satori feels anger, there’s a rage in his chest that he usually hides as he sees Wakatoshi’s eyes full of pain and frustration. On other days, his chest throbs something heavier than pity. And in a time such as this, he is in misery, as he bathes himself in despondency. He wishes Wakatoshi could realise something else as well. 

However, Satori waits, like he always does. 

He walks, and leans over to wrap his arms around him. He could feel Wakatoshi soften in his touch. He smiles sadly, “It’s just a misunderstanding. You need to talk to him. I’m sure Kiyoomi wouldn’t want to lose you.”

Because he wouldn’t. 

He pats his head weakly before he hugs him again, pulling him closer. And as the rain pours with heaviness in his heart, mind wondering whether the skies are seeing through him, he lets Wakatoshi sink into the warmth of his side. 

Three days later and he sees Wakatoshi smile again, walking hand in hand with the person who left him in tears for many, rainy nights. 

  
He comes again.

Satori still remembers the first time he came to him, seeking refuge. Wakatoshi was drenched from the rain, head looking down, tears welling in his eyes, lips quivering before finally breaking down. He held on to Satori, like a child waiting for the storm to pass. 

“We had a fight.”

Satori hears these words like a prayer in the night. They are repeated over and over, like a broken record, and each time, he feels the pain that he shouldn’t. That even Wakatoshi shouldn’t. He mutters endless desires in his sleep, waiting for the god to heed his call. 

So he waits, like he always does. 

“We had a fight,” Wakatoshi says, his voice sounds tired. “I told him I didn’t like how I feel like he spends more time with Atsumu than me.” 

He sighs before continuing, “He told me it was my fault for not making time. But Satori, you can see me trying, right? I even skip volleyball practices just to meet him.”

Their eyes meet and Satori sees pain. He feels a pang in his heart, and he grits his teeth to remain silent. 

“Am I not enough, Satori?”

Satori takes a ragged gasp and runs a hand through his hair, ignoring the roaring sound of the rain outside. “Maybe it’s just not working out, Wakatoshi. Maybe you have to give up this time.”

Wakatoshi falls silent, his eyes are wide, obviously not expecting to hear the words that just came out from Satori’s mouth. He leans in the mildewed wall. He looks upset now, and Satori’s hidden rage seems like it’s about to burst.

“I don’t think so.” Wakatoshi states, grabbing the nearest shounen manga again, and hides his face from the other male. 

Satori scoffs and pries the book out of Wakatoshi’s hands. “Then what? Are you going to make up to him again? And a few days later you will come here like a defeated idiot asking for help?”

A thunder cries out from the blackened sky. “If you hated me coming here then you should have told me.”

It rains even harder. “That’s _not_ the fucking point, Wakatoshi.”

Satori’s voice quivers, his cheeks are wet, and his heart is pounding loudly. “I am so tired of seeing you in pain.” 

It grows from nowhere into a tornado, there is animosity- like an acid that’s bitter, poisonous, deadly. “I can’t keep pretending like I’m okay with being just your friend when I want you to realise that I am here.”

He points a finger to his chest. “That it could be me. Because I would never hurt you. I could never do that to you.”

The wind becomes angrier, the percussion of the given water hammers through the surface it wets. The air of gloom and sorrow settle all over the room. 

He could wait, but exhaustion seeps through his body like it should have a long time ago. 

Satori smiles in defeat, finally giving up this time. 

“But you wouldn’t let me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing further with Ushijima or Sakusa's point of view. I'd like to know your thoughts about this though? 
> 
> Comment perhaps? 😊


End file.
